the past is bright but the future is brighter
by aversaurx3
Summary: Catherines little sister starts working at the lab, and romance insues with her and one of the csi's. but they cant let the team know especaily catherine
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own csi but i do own the original characters**

----

Zaki Braun; bleach blonde, green eyes, 5 foot 3'', 26 years old, Catherines younger sister,

----

Catherine was sat in a resutrant opposite her baby sister she hadn't seen in about three years, she was looking her up and down.

"I dont believe it..." Catherine said.

"Believe it baby."

"Your moving down here?"

"Nope. I've _moved_ down here. Present tense..."

"Are you going to work at the lab?"

"Yep, Grissoms already gave me a job... I start next week... I mean if thats alright with you. I mean will having your little sister work with you cramp your style?"

"... No..."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you dont have any style"

"Oh, you bitch"

"I'm sorry. You have amazing style, I love your shoes by the way. Did you just happened to come across them in my wardrobe the last time you where in my house?" Catherine smiled. "You can keep 'em. There probally all stretched out from your coyote feet"

"Your really going with the insults today arent you..."

"I'm on a roll, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. So. Your gunna love it here..."

"Lets hope the guys here are more mature then the guys in New York..."

----

Greg, Nick and Warrick were sat in the break room playing on the xbox, Greg who was winning for once was stood on the sofa jumping up and down.

"YES! YES! SUCK ON THAT LOSERS!"

Warrick and Nick looked at each other and pushed him off making him fall backwards.

"Ow..."

----

**R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own csi but i do own the original characters**

**yeah um... sorry for the not updating its been a bad few months :(**

----

Catherine and Zaki walked into the lab a week later, arm in arm, the women walked straight passed Greg and Nick but that didn't stop Zaki from noticing Nick.

"Catherine... you just walked me passed really hot guys..."

"Eww. Thats Nick and Greg..."

"Catherine..." she whinged like a six year old.

"I dont care if you whinge, cry or stamp your feet. You have to talk with Grissom"

"But Grissoms not good looking..." just as Zaki said that she was pushed into Grissoms office, he frowned. "... Hey baby... looking good, have you got grayer?" she smiled and sat opposite him.

"Nice to see you too Zaki"

"You love me," Catherine rolled her eyes and left the two to talk, and to talk to Warrick. ".. So boss, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Seeing as Ecklie isn't here... again. I have to give you the speech about how things work around here..." Zaki sighed. "... I'll give you the short version, its the same around here as it was in New York. No inter-office relationships, if you do end up having one, try not to get caught. You will answer to me. If any of the team try and haze you, come to me..."

"I can take them..." she said confidently.

"I know, thats what I'm afraid of..."

"Anything else?"

"Mmm. Thats the short version. Oh and welcome to the team..."

"Thank you. Do I get a gun?"

"Not just yet. You need to do the test over here..."

"Another one... oh man..." she quipped.

"You can have a badge though..." he slid one across the table towards her, she smiled and took it.

"Thanks"

"Do you want the tour?"

"Yeah, saves me asking people where everything else is later..." they stood up and left Grissoms office.

----

Greg ran into the break room and fell over landing on the floor near Catherine's feet.

"Hi Cath..."

"Greg" he waiting for her to offer to help him up, but she just walked away and sat on the sofa.

"Don't worry Catherine, I'll get myself up… I'm alright…"

"Okay" Greg muttered and stood up.

"Any way. Oh my god! There is a really hot girl walking around with Grissom!" Nick and Warrick looked up from what they were doing.

"Really?" They both said.

"Yeah. Blonde hair, killer ass…"

"… That's my sister" Catherine said knowing it'd ruin their fun, Warrick looked at Catherine in shock.

"Zaki's here?"

"Yeah…"

"When? Where? Why?" Catherine smiled, knowing that Warrick liked her sister just enough to annoy Tina; Grissom and Zaki walked into the room lauging, Greg and Nick looked at Zaki, their mouths dropped. Warrick climbed over the sofa and hugged Zaki tightly.

"Warrick; I can't breathe"

"I don't care..." she hugged back. "... I missed you"

"I missed you too... now let me breathe" he let go and smiled.

"Greg, Nick this is Zaki Braun... Zaki, this is Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders..." Grissom introduced.

"Hi" she waved. They both muttered their hellos. Grissom looked at his watch and sighed.

"Okay. Erm... Catherine you take Greg to the Bellagio..."

"Well. I dont think that me and Catherine would work like that... maybe Zaki would like to join me insted..." Warrick and Nick hit him round the head. "... ow!"

"Greg"

"Oh. You meant for a case... sorry" he smiled sheepishly, Catherine grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the lab before he could make a fool of himself more.

"Nick your woking with Zaki on this case" he passed a peice of paper to Nick. "'Rick your with me..." Warrick and Grissom walked out of the break room.

"What have we got then?" Zaki asked, Nick was still speechless. "Well this is going to be a fun night..."

----

**R&R please.**


End file.
